Furylies
by JoMiSm
Summary: The story behind the twitter tag. #coulsonlives, #furylies. FORGET LOGIC. IT'S FANFIC. READ.
1. Chapter zero-and-a-half

_**Hey guys. In the biggest flash of inspiration since Avengers Christmas, I bring you the truth behind the twitter tag.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the notebook I frantically scribbled this down in. **_

* * *

__Tony was naturally curious.

People called it by different names, mostly nosy, but Tony Stark was always curious.

So, it wasn't surprising when, since he was bored, he decided to hack some SHIELD files. You know, for fun. He had already hacked every Avenger's, plus Maria Hill's and Nick Fury's, files. The only other person whose name popped to mind was Coulson.

Ah, Phil Coulson. The man whose name was agent. The man who befriended Strike Team Delta. The proverbial 'last straw' at the Battle of Manhattan.

The man who required level eight clearance to access his file.

Tony was mildly surprised. Most people didn't know about level seven clearance, much less level eight. It could only be for one person: Fury.

If the Pirate himself was hiding something, Tony had to find out what it was.

* * *

_**I KNOW IT WAS TINY. SHADDAP. I WILL POST ANOTHER HALF. GOD. JUDGMENTAL. This will be multichapter. :) #coulsonlives, #furylies.**_

_**-#jomismrules**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey, Elekat, first review! Nice! :) Disclaimer: see chapter .5**_

* * *

Tony smiled. Fury thought the code was _so _secret. Too bad a little kid show gave him away.

Ultimate Spider-Man. The episode where the hellicarrier is compromised by Scorpio, who turned out to be Fury's brother. (Tony reminded himself to check in on that.) Peter Parker had to type in a pass code to the SHIELD computer, but Fury ended up having to type it in himself. 'One-eyed eagle.' Hmmm, a bit full of himself.

Fury's password broadcast on Disney XD. Security breach, much?

Tony typed in 'one-eyed eagle,' not at all thinking that it would work. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the computerized voice said "Access granted."

NO. WAY.

Tony narrowed his eyes. A long, long file for a dead man. _Recruited Legolas, supported Nattie, yadda, yadda, yadda... _Tony already knew this. Then he got to the interesting part: The Med-bay files. It should say 'pronounced dead on scene.'

It does not say 'pronounced dead on scene.'

_It doesn't say pronounced dead on scene!_

Tony scrolled, quickly skimming the article. He rested his face in his hands. How could this be? Fury always said...

He said it himself. _Fury's a spy; he's_ the _spy_._ His secrets have secrets. _Fury lied to them.

He knew just who to assemble.

* * *

_**FURY Y U LIE!**_

_**-JoMiSm **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Two reviewers in, like, two seconds. :) thanks guys. **_

_**Disclaimer: GO READ CHAPTER .5 YOU DWEEB WHO CHECKS DISCLAIMERS!**_

* * *

Tony ran into the common room where the Avengers were most likely to be. He was correct; all of the Avengers, even Bruce, were in there.

"Fury lied to us!" Yelled Tony. The Avengers looked at him, their expressions ranging from confusion to concern about his mental health.

"What do you mean?" Asked Steve. For once, he didn't feel dumb asking a question.

"Fury lied to us!" Repeated Tony. "The hospital records-they kept him for _months_ and never told us-"

"Never told us what, Stark?" asked Natasha impatiently. She didn't feel like playing Stark's games today. She had just gotten back from a tough mission with Clint.

"Coulson's alive!"

..._silence_...

Then, suddenly, it sunk in for everyone.

Bruce struggled to control his heart rate. Pepper blinked, then blinked again.

Natasha closed her eyes, clutching Clint's hand. Phil had been a father and a friend to them both. Clint had a reaction similar to Natasha's, except instead of focusing on the question 'why,' he focused on the 'who.' Fury. He was so angry with him, he saw red. So he closed his eyes.

Steve yelped "What?" Which was eclipsed by Thor's much louder "WHAT?!"

"Coulson. Is. Alive." repeated Tony.

Clint's eyes snapped open. "What are we waiting for?" He asked. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise and looked at him. The anger was plain on his face. After only seeing a teasing grin or a stony assassin's mask, this...frankly, worried the Avengers. "Fury owes us an explanation."

* * *

_**What if they shoot fury? Will you be mad? Cuz I kinda want to shoot him right now. Really bad. #lol #firstworldproblems #mylife **_

_**-JoMiSm **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I have permission to shoot fury. *EVIL LAUGH* but not kill him. *sigh* drawbacks. **_

* * *

Some unsuspecting juniors jumped out of the way of the Avengers stalking down hHe hallway. Every one of them wore an expression to freeze your blood. There was one person in particular who made them scurry away with their heads down. Clint.

Phil had been his savior, his mentor, his father figure, his friend. He had told him the truth when he needed to know it, no matter what his orders were. He secretly shipped clintasha before it was a thought in anyone's mind. He was irreplaceable.

And Fury had taken him away. He had been _alive_ this whole time.

They caught sight of Fury's black trench coat whisking around a corner. Natasha and Clint went full spy mode, ending up somehow in front of him. Fury wasn't stupid; he could've escaped from them if he'd tried. (Maybe.) But he knew this was going to happen eventually. In a moment, he was surrounded by angry Avengers.

"You have some explaining to do." Said Clint. Fury drew himself to his full, imposing height. Clint and Natasha looked him dead in the eye with matching glares that could freeze the sun.

"Romanoff, Barton, stand down." Said Fury coldly.

Their steady gazes never wavered as they stepped back and Thor and Tony stepped in front of them. He had no control over either of them; they didn't work for shield.

The traffic in the hallway slowed around them. "How about we tell them your little secret, _Fury._" spat Tony.

That got some juniors attention. Good.

Fury glared and motioned for them to follow, which they did. The other agents started whispering to each other.

Fury slammed the door. "You think you can barge into _my _SHIELDand just demand answers to things you shouldn't have seen in the first place?"

"Yes." they all said simultaneously. No ones voice or gaze wavered, not even Thor's.

"Romanoff, Barton. I expected more of you."

"I don't see why." said Natasha. "He was our handler."

"Why." stated Clint, more a command then a question. He stared directly into Fury's eye.

Fury refused to back down. "Classified." When his top assassins didn't acknowledge his statement, he added. "I can fire you."

Natasha laughed harshly. "No you can't. The day we leave, SHIELD will fall. "

It was true; they were his best team. The closest team to them was still several skill levels below them.

Fury sighed. "You needed the push."

"Then why didn't you tell us he was alive for _months?!"_ Said Steve angrily. This from the man who never, ever disrespected his authorities.

"Room 24B." said Fury.

"Answer the question." Demanded Stark.

"You don't need an answer to that question; I've already told you too much classified info by telling you his room. Now go."

The Avengers slowly left the room until only Natasha was left behind. "One day, Director," murmured Natasha. "Someone is going to get enough of your games."

The knife she stabbed into the table beside the directors hand still, to this day, will not come out.

* * *

_**Me: *SHOOTS FURY* **_

**_Fury: Aarg, ima pirate! _**

**_Me: WHAT THE HECK I JUST SHOT YOU! *shoots again*_**

**_Fury: Shiver me timbers! _**

**_Me: *facepalm*_**

**_-JoMiSm _**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Gosh guys, I'm updating a lot! :D**_

* * *

The Avengers walked quickly down the hallways, through elevators, down stairs. Coulson's room was far, far away from the main levels.

Once they finally got there, they read the sign.

ONE PERSON CAPACITY.

Clint was elected the first person to go into the windowless room.

There, on the one-step-up-from-sandpaper SHIELD issued sheets, was Phil Coulson. The man every Avengers fan mourned for. The man who brought the Avengers together. The man wearing his signature suit, though slightly rumpled.

Phil smiled. "I wondered how long it'd take you, Barton."

Clint, the kick-butt hardcore assassin, hugged Phil without a second thought.

And Phil hugged him back.

"What the hell is wrong with Fury?!" Growled Clint.

Phil grimaced. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you." At Clint's please-you-just-basically-came-back-from-the-dead look, he continued begrudgingly. "I was in danger; he did this for my own good. I can't tell you any more, so don't ask, Barton."

Clint sighed. At Natasha's timid footsteps in the hall, he was reminded that there were others in the hallway waiting to see Phil.

"Oh, did Fury tell you about me and Tasha...?" asked Clint. At Coulson's blank look, Clint sighed. "I'll let her tell you."

The moment Clint walked out the door, Natasha was in the room. She also didn't hesitate to hug Phil, though he was surprised. She had never been much of a hugger.

"Phil." She murmured.

Phil smiled. You don't realize how many friends you have until you come back from the dead.

"Barton said you had something to tell me...?" He said. He had examined her left hand when she had darted in; there was no ring on her finger. It couldn't be that. But that sure was the first thing he had thought...

Natasha smiled. "Consider me Agent Barton also," she said, pulling out the ring from a hidden pocket on her suit and putting it on her finger. Phil blinked.

"When...?"

Natasha sighed. She had sincerely wanted Phil to be there. Actually, she had wanted him to walk her down the isle. "February 28th." Said Natasha. "We missed you."

Phil pulled her into another quick hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there." He said.

Natasha put the ring away with a sigh. "It's kind of a secret. Only you, Fury, Hill, Michelle and her father, and the Avengers know. I am still Agent Romanoff." She said.

"Michelle?"

Natasha's eyes widened. "You don't know who Michelle is-!"

A knock on the door interrupted her.

"I'll have to tell you later." She said apologetically.

Steve came in next. No awkward man hug! Just a casual tossing of some 'blood' spattered cards, signed 'Steve Rogers.'

They caught up a bit, but they had known each other far less time than Phil had known Clint and Natasha.

Tony came in next, apologizing for being so... Tony. Bruce came next, but he had never met Coulson, so it was more of an introduction. Then Thor came in. Thor had witnessed Phil's stabbing. He was greatly relieved to see that Coulson was still alive, pulling him into a bone-crushing man-hug with no worries.

Then Phil's 'nurse' (more like jailer) came, shooing away the Avengers. But the damage had been done; the avengers knew the truth.

#Coulsonlives. #Furylies.

* * *

_**For those of you who don't know who Michelle is, ignore that and end here. The next chapter is only for the fans of my Michelle Chronicles. (For lack of a better term)**_

_**-JoMiSm **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**This is the end of Fury lies. This will not effect my other Michelle stories; in those, everyone still thinks Phil is dead. I will probably go back and revise this later. :)**_

* * *

"Where are we going?!" Insisted Michelle, looking suspiciously up at Tony Stark.

"You'll see!" He said, stopping at the SHIELD base.

"Is this a SHIELD base which-i-know-nothing-about?" Asked Michelle curiously. The unmarked, plain building was inconspicuous enough to make Michelle wonder.

"Yes. But you didn't hear it from me." said Tony, opening Michelle's door. He took a page from Cap's book and helped Michelle out of the car like a gentleman.

"Why would you bring me to a SHIELD base...?" Asked Michelle, a little worried now.

"You'll SEE!" Said Tony, walking with her up to a door.

"Are you being arrested and need to borrow my puppy-dog eyes?" asked Michelle. It wouldn't surprise her.

"Nope." Said Tony with a sniff.

"You're recruiting me." She said dryly.

"Oh, heck no. Nattie would KILL me." Yeah, she would be opinionated on the subject of child soldiers. But those puppy dog eyes could be put to good use...

"Coulson's alive." Said Michelle in the same 'I know you're going to say no' tone.

"Maybe." Said Tony, leading her down one of the secluded hallways that led to Phil's room.

"Wait-what?!" Said Michelle, looking up at Tony. He continued to move her along quickly.

"Maybe." He said again.

"Agent Coulson's alive?!" Yelped Michelle, albeit quietly. She figured it was classified because of the complicated maze of halls she was being led through.

Stopping outside of an unmarked door, Michelle read the sign. ONE PERSON CAPACITY. Without answering, Tony knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

Michelle looked over at Tony. "Is it really him...?" She asked hopefully. Tony's gentle smile told her the truth.

"It's classified. Just go in." He said with a wink.

Michelle gently opened the door and stepped in.

"I assume you're Michelle?" Asked Phil. The Avengers had been visiting him a lot, and most of they stories traced back to the petite girl standing in front of him. They all seemed fairly smitten with the adorable Michelle.

Michelle nodded, closing the door behind her. "Are you really Agent Coulson?" She asked quietly, tears brimming in her eyes. She had heard stories about him, also. Natasha and Clint would often tell fondly of their old handler. She had sobbed every time she watched him die in the movie, no matter how many times she told herself she wouldn't.

Phil nodded. "But you can call me Phil." He said, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Rule number one you should know about me," said Michelle, gently pushing away his hand. "I don't do handshakes. I give hugs." She held out her arms.

"Good to know." He said, smiling and accepting her hug.

Michelle sat down in the chair beside his bed, her Chuck Taylor's dangling. "I am sitting beside Phil Coulson." Said Michelle, awestruck.

"Well, yes," said Phil, not understanding what all the fuss was about.

"This. Is. So. Cool!" Exclaimed Michelle finally. "You are SO AWESOME!"

"Um, thanks." Said Phil, wondering how much she could possibly know about him.

"I mean, you made 'the sacrifice play' without any superpowers," started Michelle.

Phil wondered how she had just quoted Captain America.

"And you watch supernanny and eat donettes like a NORMAL PERSON! Unlike Natasha, who eats rabbit food all the time." She continued, shivering at the mention of salad.

"Okay, how do you know that?" Asked Phil, curiosity getting the better of him.

"'I will gladly taze you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet.' Iron man 2. One of my favorite scenes." Recited Michelle. " 'The funny thing that happened on the way to Thor's hammer.' You stopped at a gas station, beat up some bad guys because you are awesome, and got chocolate and powdered Donettes, and left like 'whatever. I'm awesome like that.'"

Phil blinked.

"Don't you ever YouTube?"

Michelle chattered on, getting her fangirl on, and Phil slowly saw the little girl the Avengers had described. She was brightening his day while also telling him of every security breach SHIELD must have by telling him of movies and one-shots with him in them.

When 'the jailer' came to kick Michelle out, it was like she had taken the sun with her.

Michelle quickly ran back inside and hugged Phil. "Tony said he'll bring me back tomorrow." She whispered. With a wave and a smile, she was gone.

* * *

_**longest chapter, I think. I can't help it; that's what happens when I write about Michelle. **_

_**-fin.**_

_**-JoMiSm**_


End file.
